House of Exodus
by gh44444
Summary: Fed up with being taken advantage of by their House a fallen crew decides to break away from the Dusk and join the side of "good". Whether they are accepted or hunted for their betrayal is as unknown as their fates. (Rated M for possible violence/sexual scenes I dunno yet)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of this." The Fallen captain says grimly.

The two vandals and dreg give varied signs of agreement.

The captain and crew, from the surroundings, are deep underground and trapped behind a white energy barrier of Vex make. The halls of the cave are filled with similarly shaped prisons holding varieties of Fallen within. A massive Vex minotaur patrols in between the cages on an endless patrol loop. Every now and then it stops in front of a "cell" and silently stares at the prisoners.

The Fallen captain sits at the back of his cell his arms slouched and his eyes to the floor. His weapons lay neatly against the cave wall next to him. One of the vandals sits against the cell wall, his cloak covering his face. The other vandal paces in the cell moving from one side to the other. Every now and then he reaches for his wire rifle on the ground and reloads it. The dreg leans against the wall juggling his knife and pistol and seemingly having a blast doing it.

"First Mate!" The Captain suddenly shouts.

The vandal stops pacing and moves in front of the Captain. "Your orders my Captain?"

"How many days have we been here?" The Captain says tiredly.

The vandal brings one of his hands to his mouth while using the other to scratch the back of his helmet. "I'd say about a month my Captain."

The Captain lets out a sigh. "Any word from the outside?"

"None, Captain. These blasted Vex block all communications to the outside."

"Right. Right." The Captain leans back into the cave wall and stares at the ceiling.

He focuses on the water that flows down the mossy wall. He watches as it inches its way down further and further until it comes to the precipice of a droplet. It struggles to form the droplet, but it succeeds and drops onto the Captains face. The water splashes small droplets onto the helmet. He wipes the water away. He stands up and walks into the middle of the cell. He looks at each of his crew.

"If you lot had to choose between me or the House, which would you choose?" The Captain says sternly.

The first-mate steps forward. "I'm your first-mate captain. I've bled with you against the Cabal, the Vex and the Lightbearers. My loyalty is with you always." He looks at the other vandal and dreg, who nod in agreeance. "I believe I also speak for the crew."

"Good." The Captain says feeling a weight fall of his chest. "Because I think we found our way out of this."

The Captain points in the direction of the cave's entrance. Light has started to grow steadily from the entrance. As the purple light floods the room the broken remains of a Vex minotaur are blasted across the room. Its killer, a Warlock, flies into the center of the cave. With a careful shot from its sniper rifle, it blasts another minotaur which lowers the prison walls of a cell. The Captain and his crew press themselves against the walls of their cells in astonishment.

"The Given is freeing us?!" The dreg says becoming extremely excited. "Captain!?"

The dreg clatters her teeth in excitement. The Captain puts his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Our warden has yet to show itself. Until it does we are still prisoners." The Captain tries to say with all seriousness, but his excitement breaks the image.

The Warlock stands in front of the Fallen that it freed with the minotaur kill. The Fallen in the cell quickly pick up their rifles and shoot at their savior. The Warlock takes a few shots before putting down the prisoners.

"Why did those idiots shoot?" The first mate angrily hits the forcefield. He looks at the Captain. "What is wrong with them!?"

The Captain looks at his first mate. "Their loyalty is to the House, and the House is at war with the guardians." The Captain holds up his purple cloak the image of The House of Dusk imprinted on it. "Don't forget we are also slaves to the House as well."

"But we aren't going to fight. Right?" The first-mate asks his fear becoming apparent with his question.

The Captain does not answer as he witnesses the destruction of another warden, and another cell cleansed of his brothers. The same loop happens again, and again, and again until only The Captains cell is the only locked one left. The warden of their cell is larger and more powerful. The Warlock engages the large warden.

"Grab your weapons." The Captain orders, his gaze still fixated on the Warlock.

The first-mate looks at the Captain. "We aren't going to fight the Given? Right?"

"Grab your weapons. Now." The Captain order again with more ferocity.

The other vandal and dreg look at the first mate. "To arms lads." The first mate struggles to say.

The vandal and dreg hesitate in grabbing their weapons. The first mate grabs his rifle and the Captain's sword and shrapnel launcher. The Captain grabs his weapons from the first mate gently.

The crew stands shoulder to shoulder as the Warlock blasts the wardens head off its body. The Warlock walks toward the cell until they are within arms reach of the forcefield. It maintains eye contact with the Captain as the walls dissipate. The Captain takes a step forward so that the Warlock has to look up at him. He looks the Warlock up and down. The Warlocks finger lies on the trigger of its gun.

"Show out. Given." The Captain says in the most understandable human-speak.

The Warlock shrugs and beckons the crew to follow. They make their way toward the exit but are stopped by the Warlocks ghost.

"Guardian!" The ghost shouts.

The Warlock jumps from the sudden outburst and quickly brings the ghost to its chest. The Warlock looks at the ghost slightly annoyed.

The ghost lowers its voice. "Is it wise to let these fallen free." The ghost hovers over the shoulder to catch a peek at The Captain. The Captain snorts at the ghost. "They look dangerous, Guardian.

The Warlock nods.

The Crew and Warlock make their way into a room with a Vex data module in the center. The ghost goes toward the module and scans it. The Captain and dreg flank the ghost as it scans leaving the Guardian with the first mate and vandal. The dreg clatter with glee examining the small ghost scanning the module. The Captain, however, has his gaze locked upon the data module. The ghost notices and hovers in front of the Captain.

"This module has experimentation data that the Vex acquired during your time in prison." The ghost explains in Eliksni. "It says that you were told to kill each other until one remained, and the reward was freedom. It says that every prisoner refused to shoot upon their fellow prisoner."

"Loyalty is everything." The Captain responds rubbing a hand against the module. He looks at the ghost. "Where did you learn my language?"

"We ghosts love to obtain information that could aid our Guardians. Learning languages is just another helpful tool." The ghost proudly states. The ghost hovers above the module and spots a Vex portal. "I believe that's the way out, Guardian."

The Warlock nods and steps into the portal leaving the crew behind. The Captain takes a step towards the portal, but the first-mate grabs his shoulder.

"Captain are you sure we should trust the Given?" the first-mate cautiously asks.

"Do you have a better plan?" The Captain responds with slight sarcasm. The Dreg snickers.

"No, but it stirs me in the wrong way that we would follow the words of a Given." The first-mate argues.

"Yet following the words of the House has brought us a fortune, has it?" The Captain says slightly annoyed. "I think its high time we left the House of Dusk."

The Crew looks at him in awe. The first-mate turns the Captain around with unexpected anger.

"We would leave the House of Dusk?!" The first-mate questions. He looks at the floor and brings his hands to his head. "We would be traitors in the eyes of our brothers!"

The Captain takes a seat on the steps leading to the teleporter. "Do you remember when I asked where your loyalty lies?" He looks at each of the crew. "I ask again; Does your loyalty lie with your Captain or with the House."

The vandal and dreg look at each other. They take their places behind the Captain and sit with him on the steps leaving the first-mate alone. The first-mate starts to pace and starts to whisper to himself. After a few laps around the room and a multitude of violent arm movements, he stops in front of the Captain. The Captain stands up and extends his arm towards the first-mate.

"Are you still my first mate?" The Captain asks flexing his hand.

The first-mate looks at the Captain's hand and then the Captain. He lets out a sigh and clasps arms with the Captain.

"You better not get us killed. Captain." The first-mate jokes.

"Not without good reason first-mate." The Captain returns the joke. "Now let's get out of here."

The Crew step onto the Vex teleporter and are transported to the surface of Nessus. The red grass and bright sun greet their darkness adapted eyes. It's blinding at first, but as their eyes adjust the blindness fades.

The Warlock greets them outside the portal and its ghost appears in front of the crew.

"Looks like you made it out in one piece." The ghost says with a comforting tone. "We thought that the Vex might have imprisoned you again." It says jokingly. "My Guardian was wondering what your names were; purely for educational purposes of course. You never know when you may meet friendly fallen." It says happily.

The Captain looks at the Warlock who looks eagerly at his crew.

"My name is Rastrok. Captain Rastrok. My crew just call me captain." The Captain introduces himself. He points to the first-mate. "His name is Efevrok. He is first-mate of my crew." The captain points to the vandal who silently cleans his rifle. "That's Beraks. She's our sharpshooter and mechanic/gunsmith, and last but not least." He points down at the dreg who clutches to the Captain like a child. "This little scamp is Kerkos."

"What does it do?" The ghost questions.

"SHE does….." The Captain looks at the first-mate who in turn shrugs. "She does something." He pets the dregs head which clatters in approval.

"I see." The ghost says slightly disappointed. "Well, this is where we part ways. My guardian and I wish you luck and safety."

"My crew and I thank you for saving us." The Captain says kneeling before the Guardian. "We pledge never to fight against guardians in honor of your kindness today." He rips off his purple cloak and throws it to the ground. His crew follows suit.

He stands up and extends his arm to the guardian. The Guardian extends their arm and shakes the fallen's arm.

"Till we meet again, Guardian."

The guardian nods. They summon a sparrow and give a final wave before speeding off into the distance.

"What now Captain?" Efevrok asks.

"We find a new House to join. One worth fighting for." Rastrok responds opening a map labeled with fallen encampments.

He puts the map on the ground allowing the whole crew to look upon it. He kneels next to it placing a finger on a point on the map

"This is where the search starts." He says placing his sword through the map.

"Exodus Black?" Efevrok questions.

"Sounds promising doesn't it," Rastrok says gleefully.

"Sounds dangerous, Captain."

"Oh come on Efevrok. Where's your sense of adventure my friend." Kerkos clatters with excitement. "Kerkos agrees with me."

Efevrok looks at Beraks who shrugs and lets out a laugh. Efevrok lets out a long sigh.

(First chapter in what might be a continuing project. Who knows. Anyway, I appreciate any criticisms/advice as I haven't written a proper story in ages. *Insert haven't had a proper swordfight in ages meme from Got*. Anyway hope you enjoyed and look forward to another chapter in a decent time frame.)


	2. Chapter 2

The crew walks silently as they make their way towards the Exodus Black. They walk in a single-file line with Rastrok leading the way. Behind him, Beraks studies a map of Nessus.

"Captain," Beraks says.

"Yes, Beraks?" Rastrok responds stopping in place.

"Was it really necessary to put your sword through the map?" Beraks questions slightly annoyed. She lifts the map up to showcase the hole in it.

Rastrok lets out an embarrassed cough and continues walking.

"Completely necessary." He says unsure of himself.

Beraks lets out a sigh and turns around to look at the first mate who walks in the rear. She makes hand gestures that signify the Captain as insane. The first mate shrugs his shoulders. He pokes his head out of the line.

"Captain, a question." the first mate says.

"Go on Efevrok," Rastrok responds. Unlike for Beraks, the captain does not stop walking.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but what exactly is our plan now. I know you said we are heading towards the Exodus Black, but you never said why." Efevrok questions.

"The answer is simple, my delightful first-mate. We are heading to the Exodus Black to meet up with the other crews." Rastrok responds proudly.

All of the crew stop except for Rastrok and Kerkos. Kerkos, who is positioned in between Efevrok and Beraks, doesn't notice Beraks stopping and runs into her. This sudden push knocks Beraks off balance and both her and Kerkos fall to the ground. The commotion causes the Captain to halt.

"What's the matter." He questions. He places a hand against his forehead to block the sun and starts to scan the surroundings. "Vex?" He questions with slight dread.

"Negative, Captain," Beraks says as she pushes Kerkos off her. "Just confusion."

"Confusion?" Rastrok asks "About what?"

"About the fact that we are going to our imminent deaths Captain." Efevrok answers. "We are deserters of the House. Making contact with any of our brothers is a death sentence!"

Rastrok sighs. He walks over to Efevrok and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"When's the last time you checked your ether reserves, Efevrok?" Rastrok asks candidly.

"Well, not since the prison break." Efevrok answers unsure of himself.

"Well check." Rastrok commands. "All of you."

Efevrok checks his ether levels which display in his helmets hud. Upon checking the lights in his helmet turn red indicating dangerous conditions.

"I'm at twenty-five percent, Captain," Efevrok says in a low voice.

"Twenty-five here too Captain," Beraks says.

Kerkos lets out a giggle and extends her arm. The captain moves to her and lifts a panel on her gauntlet which displays a number. He pats her head gently.

"Kerkos is at seventy-five percent," Rastrok says with slight happiness. He lets out a deep breath. "I'm currently at ten percent."

Beraks and Efevrok focus on the captain. The captain shrugs.

"The way I see it our only option is to either steal or kill a servitor." The captain says. "The only way we can do that is if we link up with another crew."

"But why would we travel to the Exodus Black site," Efevrok asks.

"Its simple really. Its the only organized crew left on this forsaken planet." Rastrok answers back. "Now enough delays I'd rather not die today."

Rastrok lifts up Kerkos onto his back and starts to walk down the path towards the Exodus Black. Beraks looks at Efevrok who gives her a nod. She takes her place behind Rastrok and unfurls the map. Efevrok gently takes the map out of her hands. She looks at him confused.

"I doubt we ever needed it." He says tossing the map on the ground.

Time passes as the crew makes it way towards the Exodus Black. They travel under the great tree in The Tangle making sure not to alert any Vex patrols. Following the path, they make their way past the plateaus of white stone found in Artifacts Edge. They trudge through the underbrush of The Hallows. After a brief skirmish with a few Vex goblins, the crew finally makes it to the Exodus Black sector.

"We're here," Rastrok announces.

The crew allows themselves a breather as they check their ether levels. Beraks and Efevrok both have eighteen percent left while Kerkos sits at a comfortable sixty percent. Rastrok cautiously looks at his percentage which has dropped to two percent.

"Now's not the time for rest. We must continue onwards." Rastrok says as he turns in the direction of the outpost.

Rastrok takes a step only to stumble to his knees. He keels over and throws up blood onto the ground. Efevrok rushes over, but Rastrok puts his hand out halting Efevrok.

"Captain….."

Rastrok spits out the leftover blood in his mouth.

"We continue." He says using his gun to stand up. He looks back at his crew. "Beraks. Kerkos. Find a vantage point. Efevrok, go with them."

Efevrok steps forward in opposition, but upon looking at the blood dripping from the captains' helmet, he steps back. The crew scurries off leaving the captain alone. Rastrok wipes the blood from his mouth and walks towards the outpost. As he walks the feeling of being watched increases until the first fallen shows itself. A Marauder, almost as tall as Rastrok, approaches him.

"The captain is waiting." The marauder says beckoning Rastrok.

Rastrok nods and follows the marauder through a doorway into the outpost. For a human, the room would be pitch black, but for Rastrok he can see as bright as day. On both, his flanks stand a multitude of fallen soldiers varying from dregs to vandals. In the far end of the room sits the Captain of them all.

"Captain Drepis."

"Captain Rastrok."

Drepis rises from his chair and walks toward Rastrok. As Drepis approaches the difference in their height becomes more stark. While Rastrok could be considered tall by guardian standards, Drepis was tall in fallen standards. He stands at a height comparable to a Cabal Centurion and exudes an intimidating aura. Drepis walks up until he his face to face with Rastrok. Both captains look at each other their gazes unbroken. The crew of Drepis begins to feel uncomfortable as they watch this display of willpower.

Both Captains stare at each other until Drepis makes what seems to be a giggle. Rastrok lets the same sound out much to the surprise of the crew. In that instant, both burst out into laughter as Drepis puts Rastrok into a headlock.

"Haha, its been too long brother!" Drepis says as he tightens his grip around Rastroks head.

"Its good to see you too," Rastrok says gasping for air. He uses all four of his arms to tear away at Drepis's arms, but too no avail.

A tall female vandal steps forward towards this display. She puts a hand on Drepis's shoulder too which he instantly releases Rastrok. The vandal steps back into the shadows as Drepis dusts himself off.

"Your first-mate?" Rastrok asks using his hand to rub his neck.

"Yes. She is a strange one." Drepis responds. He nudges Rastrok and leans in close. "I believe she is next in line for the title of Captain."

"You don't say."

"Anyway, Brother. Why are you here?" Drepis asks.

"It's a long story," Rastrok says with uneasiness.

"Well...Let's hear it. I'm sure its a tale my crew would enjoy!"

"I apologize, but this is a rather private tale. One that only us Captains should hear."

Drepis looks at Rastrok confused. He shrugs then signals his first-mate. The first-mate quickly corrals all the crew outside the building.

"Alright, Rastrok. Tell me your tale."

Rastrok tells Drepis the tale of the prison break. He tells of the merciful guardian and the choice that he made while in that cave. He tells Drepis of his betrayal of the House of Dusk and his pledge to his savior. Surprisingly Drepis takes in the tale without interruption and remains silent through the whole telling.

"And now my crew and I are on the search for something worth fighting for."

"Something worth fighting for….." Drepis contemplates these words greatly.

Rastrok grasps his chest and falls to his knees. Drepis quickly rises from his chair and joins Rastrok on the ground placing his hand on his shoulder. Drepis scans Rastrok with his helmets scanner.

"Your ether levels are at two percent, brother."

Rastrok coughs up blood onto his hand. "Well its hard to acquire ether being a traitorous bastard." He lets out a small laugh which leads to another coughing fit.

Drepis shakes his head and takes out a canister filled with a white mist-like liquid. He pulls out one of the ventilators leading into Rastroks chest plate. The removal leaks some of the liquid found in the canister, but it only comes out in a single droplet. He attaches the ventilator to the canister which hungrily consumes the liquid in the blink of an eye.

"Better?"

"Better."

Drepis helps Rastrok onto his feet.

"I hope you know that was the only assistance I can give you."

"I know, and I thank you for it."

"Don't thank me yet brother. By the laws of our people, I can't let you leave unscathed. You and I both know this quite well."

"What do you suggest?"

"A duel. Just me and you. Hand to hand combat in the open." Drepis nudges Rastrok. "Just to prove to my crew I'm not getting soft. And that I'm not betraying the House like you."

"I understand. Where do you want to do it?"

"Just outside the outpost, there is a small pond overshadowed by the hull of that human ship. We'll meet there. I'll bring your crew."

"You found them?" Rastrok asks with suppressed concern.

"Don't worry they are unharmed. They'll meet us at the spot." Drepis heads towards the door. "Catch your breath and prepare yourself. I will not go easy on you just because you're kin."

Rastrok cracks his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think the Captain will win?" Beraks questions. "This fight seems off."

"You would question our Captain's fighting skill?" Efevrok responds with slight anger.

Both fallen sit on top of a building that overlooks a small pond. The pond is significant, but it's shallow and sits in the shadow of the wreckage of a ship. On one side of the lake, a Fallen captain kneels the cloak on his back ripped leaving only the faintest bit of purple where the cloth was torn roughly. On the other side, another captain kneels its purple cover complete and bearing the white circle of the House of Dusk.

"I'm not saying that the Captain is fated to lose but…."

"What?" Efevrok's anger is starting to show. Beraks slides herself a bit away from Efevrok.

Beraks slides herself a bit away from Efevrok. "But….. Have you seen the size of Drepis." She says in disbelief. "He's massive. At least compared to our Captain."

"Size doesn't matter in a fight," Efevrok says with uncertainty

"Sure Efevrok, but just remember that if he dies, we die too."

Both Captains rise from their knees and walk toward each other. They walk until they are almost touching.

"You won't win this Rastrok," Drepis says with confidence.

"We'll see what happens," Rastrok responds getting into a battle stance.

Drepis sighs. "You are always like this." Drepis gets into a battle stance as well.

The two Captains lock eyes with each other. Rastrok starts to move to the right, his body, and fists facing Drepis. Drepis moves left doing the same. While circling each other, they each take steps back putting an ever-expanding space between them. They both stop suddenly and stare at each other.

Rastrok makes the first move. In an instant he sprints toward Drepis, his head down and his arms tucked. Drepis braces for the tackle, but Rastrok does a sudden redirection of his sprint and curves instead of heading straight in. Drepis plants his feet deeper into the mud and hardens his body. Rastrok sends out a punch into the exposed side of Drepis but causes little to no damage. As he retracts his fist, Drepis uses one of his arms to latch onto Rastroks shoulder.

"Whelp it was a nice run, Efevrok." Beraks starts. "It's over."

Drepis lifts Rastrok in the air by his shoulder and uses his other arm to grab onto Rastrok's other shoulder securing his hold on the smaller captain. Drepis uses his free arms to grab hold of Rastroks lower arms. With a quick pull, Drepis rips off Rastroks lower arms and throws them into the water. Rastrok lets out a howl of pain as a steady flow of purple blood flows from where is lower arms were removed. Drepis releases Rastrok from his grip causing him to fall to his knees.

The first-mate from the Drepis crew approaches Beraks and Efevrok. "Your Captain is dead you should join us while you have a chance."

Beraks looks to the first-mate "You-"

"Never." Efevrok interrupts. "If he dies our lives are forfeit." He looks at Beraks who nods in agreement. "We are nothing without our Captain."

The first-mate shrugs and looks at Drepis who beckons to her from the pond. She pulls out a knife. "In the eyes of the House, the only traitor is Captain Rastrok. Don't waste your lives dying by the hands of your kin."

The first-mate nods to them then jump from the building and lands on the ground below. She starts to walk toward Drepis and the kneeling Rastrok.

Drepis kneels in front of Rastrok he places his hand on Rastrok's shoulder. "Give up, brother. If you continue resisting I'm going to have to kill you. Give up."

Rastrok raises his head and looks Drepis in the eyes. Rastrok takes a deep breath and uses his last bit of strength to tackle Drepis into the ground. The water splashes as the two fallen smash into the muddy ground. Rastrok delivers punches straight into the helmet of Drepis causing the glass to shatter. The shards cut both Rastroks hand and one of Drepis's eyes. Drepis grabs hold of Rastrok's neck using his upper arms. His hands squeeze tightly against Rastroks neck, choking the life out of him. Drepis gets back up using his lower arms as support and holds Rastrok high in the air. He brings Rastroks face closer to his.

"Just give up already," Drepis says, his teeth clenched in an attempt to lower his voice. In the corner of his eye, he can see his first-mate approaching. "We are running out of time." He brings Rastrok close enough so that their helmets touch. "The both of us."

Drepis hears the subtle sound of water splashing signifying the encroaching first-mate. Drepis throws Rastrok with all his might into debris on the far end of the pond. All spectators watch in awe as the smaller captain soars high in the air and smashes into a pile of debris. The debris collapses upon impact hiding the body of Rastrok.

The first-mate stands next to Drepis a knife in one hand, and in the other some cloth. "You should have just snapped his neck Captain." she starts. "Would have been a more honorable way to go than being crushed under debris." She puts the knife back in its sheath.

"Your all-heart Kav," Drepis responds to his first-mate, his voice lacking his usual upbeat tone.

He turns to her and removes his helmet dropping it into the water. He takes the cloth from her hand and wipes the blood off his eye with it. He turns toward the outpost and walks towards it, his eyes on the remnants of the Rastrok crew.

"Captain!" A vandal shouts from the lookout tower.

"What!" Drepis shouts back.

"A Guardian sparrow has been spotted from the forward scouts heading here at incredible speeds!"

The vandal drops down from the tower and sprints to Captain Drepis.

"How much time till they reach this location?" Drepis asks

"The scout said about thirty earth minutes Captain." The vandal says out of breath.

Kav looks at Drepis, who curses under his breath. "What do we do Captain?" Kav asks. "Our men are out of position, and our flank has been left exposed to the Vex." she looks at the vandal. "Prepare the crew for combat and throw the traitors in the brig. We'll deal with them later."

The vandal nods and starts to sprint off, but his shoulder is grabbed by Drepis. "Belay that order!" He shouts. "Prepare the pikes. We're retreating!" He yells the order so that all can hear.

"But Captain-" Kav starts

"You would question your Captain's order?" He questions. He stands straighter making sure that Kav stands completely engulfed by his shadow.

Kav lowers her head and turns away. "It will be done as you say, Captain Drepis."

Kav and the vandal start to walk out of the pond while Drepis watches them. Kav reaches the dry ridge and turns around to confront the Captain again, but stops dead in her tracks. On the far end of the pond, Rastrok stands just a few feet from the collapsed debris. On his arm, a metal plate, the words EXODUS BLACK emblazoned upon the plate, ripped out of the debris acting as a makeshift shield. He starts walking towards Drepis, his gait steady and confident.

"Captain…," Kav says pointing behind Drepis.

Drepis turns around to see Rastrok steadily making his way back to the outpost the water behind him turning purple with blood.

"I'll handle this make sure everyone gets out safely." Drepis turns toward Rastrok and starts to walk toward him matching his opponent's gait. He turns around and looks at Kav. "Chain the prisoners up and bring them with us."

"Understood. Captain!" She shouts causing Drepis to turn around. A knife falls into the water behind Drepis, blade first. "Finish the job."

Drepis backtracks and picks up the knife. He lets out a sigh and turns back toward Rastrok, who has made it all the way back to the original dual location. The two once again meet in their original positions.

"I'm surprised you're still conscious. Let alone strong enough to stand here." Drepis begins in a low tone only loud enough for him and Rastrok to hear. "Is it that difficult for you to stand down? You are only making this worse for both yourself and crew!" He angrily whispers. "I don't want to cause my brother any more damage then needs to be done!"

Rastrok looks him in the eyes. "We both know that display was not fooling anyone." Rastrok looks towards the outpost. "I recognized some of your crew from our younger days. If I had died due to falling debris I would disgrace our original House, wouldn't I?" He lets out a chuckle and puts his hand on Drepis's "We both know you have to put more effort into making this believable." He nods toward the knife.

Drepis pushes Rastrok's hand off his shoulder and backs off to put distance between them. Unlike before Drepis takes the offensive opening the fight with a wide slash. Rastrok blocks the slash with the shield, but the force of the attack knocks him to his knees. Drepis attacks with a flurry of stabs and slashes on the kneeling Rastrok. Rastork blocks each attack letting none through, however, with each slash he can feel the old metal faltering to the fallen arc weapon. With each slash, it gets closer to splitting the plate in half. Rastrok pushes off his knees and shield bashes Drepis causing the large fallen to stagger backward.

"Still got some fight in you, traitor!" Drepis yells for all to hear, his face betrays his true feelings.

Rastrok lets out a small laugh then charges Drepis shield covering his head. Drepis counters by slashing downwards, but the knife's arc activation does not engage, and it becomes stuck in the shield. Rastrok knocks the larger fallen to the ground wetting his purple cloak in the water. Rastrok dislodges the knife from the shield and throws it in the water by the fallen Drepis. Rastrok backs off and waits from Drepis to arise from the water.

Rastrok does enough shield charge but comes straight at Drepis. Drepis reads the fallen movements and stands in front of the charge, digging his feet into the mud. Using his upper arms, he again grabs onto Rastrok's shoulders putting a stop to the charge and locking the fallen once again in Drepis's grasp. Drepis pushes Rastrok away and follows up with enough wide slash. Rastrok again drops to his knees and positions the shield above him. However this time the knife activates its arc charge cutting both the shield and removing a lower portion of his forearm. Drepis does not stop, and grabs hold of Rastrok's neck with his upper arms raising the smaller fallen high into the air for all to see. Drepis lets out an ear-shattering battle-cry.

All the fallen in the outpost stop their preparations and look to the pond to see both Captains in the last throes of the duel. The feeling of both tension and dread fills the air as they watch anticipating the end.

Drepis takes the knife and forcefully jabs it into the side of Rastrok. Rastrok lets out a howl and struggles against the bigger Captain to no avail. Drepis retracts the blade and continues to stab Rastrok in the side, each time he withdraws the knife his hand comes out covered in more blood. After ten more stabs he stops, his breath heavy with exhaustion, and drops Rastrok into the water. Rastrok's body lies lifeless on the ground his wound leaks a mixture of ether and blood. The ether mingles with the thick purple blood making a lavender color which flows from the captain's body.

"We're leaving," Drepis says quietly to himself as he stands over Rastroks body.

(Sorry this chapter came out so late/not as good. I've been pretty busy with school and personal stuff, so I humbly apologize for the delay in the chapter. Also, I don't really know how to do fight scenes, let alone hand-to-hand combat scenes, so it was a wee bit tough for me doing this. As always reviews and criticism are appreiated. Thank you.)


	4. Chapter 4

The water soaks into the armor of Rastrok. It seeps its way into every crevice it can find and gets even beneath his skin-tight bodysuit. His consciousness fades as every excruciating minute passes. The pain of his wounds prevents him from completely passing out, and the want for vengeance keeps his heart pumping blood. Unfortunately for him, his mind is planning something his body cannot act on. The blood pumps, but out of his body through the multiple stab wounds that pierced his exoskeleton. He tries to get up, but his arms can't support his weight anymore. He can feel death slowly quickly approaching and closes his eyes in preparation.

Suddenly he hears what sounds like mumbling. It's far off, but not too far off just far enough where he can make out some words. This mumbling comes closer and soon the splashes of water can be heard as well. As the splashing gets closer he can make out the sounds.

"Is this the one?" A voice says. Rastrok can't hear a response. "I'm detecting some life signs, but they are faint."

Rastrok is picked up in a poor fashion and is leaned against what feels like a metallic plate. He opens his eyes to see a familiar warlock. He places his head against the guardian's helmet so that their helmets are touching.

"What….doing here?" Rastrok struggles to say through a bloody mouth.

"WE are here to rescue you." A ghost says popping out from behind the warlock. "Your welcome."

The guardian shifts Rastrok so that he leans upon the guardians back and his arms cover the guardian's chest. The guardian grabs hold of his arms and start to drag him.

"Where...tak-" Rastrok passes out.

"Oh dear." The ghost says concerned.

Rastrok reawakens. This time however he lies on what feels like cold metal. His eyes remain closed as he takes in his surroundings. He can hear machinery spinning and the almost silent humming of an advanced turbine. He feels a draft coming from the direction of his feet telling him that there is only one entrance. He also notices the light that reflects off his eyes and how it switches from yellow to red infrequently. His armor is damp and he can feel that his wounds have been covered as the warmth of his blood has all but disappeared. Rastrok hears talking and focuses all his strength on listening.

"Captain as much as I appreciate gifts…" A cheery robotic voice says. "This is the worst gift ever." A depressive voice says.

"As much as I hate it, I agree with Failsafe guardian. Bringing a Fallen, no matter how dire its situation, into Failsafes hull, was a horrendous idea." Rastrok recognizes this voice as the familiar ghost.

"Well, where else would I have taken it. This Fallen has done something I've never seen before." This voice is unknown too Rastrok, but the feminine and sweet voice make him focus more on it than the others. "Can you imagine the benefits of interrogating it."

"I can understand that guardian, but in the hull of Failsafe?" The ghost questions. "This is dangerous. What if it calls its allies?" The ghost says sightly annoyed.

"Don't you remember? It's an exile. It ripped its cloak off right in front of us and even pledged never to fight guardians again!" The female voice says ecstatically. "It'll make a perfect test subject."

The words "Test Subject" cause Rastrok to rise from his resting spot. His sudden movement catches the ghost off guard, who hides behind the guardian.

"Oh goody, it's awake." The depressive voice chimes.

Rastrok limps out from the corner he was resting and heads towards the light. As he approaches he sees the warlock who saved him, whose helmet sits next to them. To his surprise, the warlock is a female of the human species. By fallen standards, she is attractive, her short brown hair and her green eyes catch Rastroks gaze even through his ill-repaired helmet.

He looks toward the source of the changing lights to see what looks to him to be a massive servitor created in a box shape. He stands more in awe of it than the unmasked warlock.

"Would you like to take a seat?" The Guardian asks pointing to a metal box next to her.

Rastrok nods and takes a seat next to the guardian. He feels too close for comfort so he shifts his box a bit further away much to the dismay of the guardian. His gaze does not leave the massive servitor.

"See something you like?" The Guardian asks.

"Servitor…," Rastrok says then thinks for a minute. He uses his arms and makes it look like he's holding a giant ball. "Never box." He points at Failsafe.

"Friendly Fallen." A cheery voice starts to say. "I am no servitor I am the Failsafe AI to the Exodus Black."

"Be sure to get it correct next time." The depressive voice chimes in again.

"I have so many questions that I need answered." The guardian butts in. She pushes her box closer to Rastrok and places it directly in front of him blocking his view of Failsafe.

Rastrok looks at her. He can tell her eyes are sparkling even in the darkness of the hull and lets out a slight sigh.

"I didn't know fallen could sigh!" She says excitedly. She pulls out a small notepad and hastily writes it down. She looks back at him in anticipation.

"What know?" He asks.

She brushes back her hair which has now started to cover her eyes. "Everything."

Rastrok shifts uncomfortably, and just slightly uses his legs to push his box back.

"Name Rastrok," Rastrok says. "Yours?"

The Guardian writes down the name. "Oh, my name? My name is Natasha. My friends just call me Nat."

"Nat," Rastrok says out loud.

Natasha puts her hands on his knees. "Does that mean we are friends?" Her excitement is barely being contained.

"Friends?" Rastrok asks.

"Yes, friends. Do you not have that word in your language? It means someone you trust and are happy to be around." Natasha responds.

"No" He answers sternly.

"I see," Nat says slightly distressed. "So what happened too you. When I found you were basically dead."

"Fallen politics," Rastrok responds

"Do you want to elaborate."

"No"

Nat sighs. "Alright next question. Will those grow back?" She points to his missing extra set of arms prevalent in Captain level Fallen.

"How long out?" Rastrok asks.

"About 4 days."

"Then no. Arms grow back 2 days."

"So you will always have two arms?"

"Yes."

Nat thinks to herself for a bit. "Would giving you ether make them grow back?"

"Unsure. Never tried." Rastrok responds slightly curious.

Nat stands up from her box and puts her helmet on. "I'll be back."

"Wait, Captain. Don't leave me with the fallen." Cheery Failsafe beckons.

"He might scrap me for parts!" Depressive Failsafe begs.

Nat sighs then turn to Rastrok. "Don't scrap the AI while I'm gone."

"I pledge no harm," Rastrok responds bowing his head.

Nat nods then leaves the hull leaving Rastrok alone with Failsafe. Rastrok turns his attention towards Failsafe.

"Don't think of pulling anything." The depressive voice warns.

As if to answer her warning Rastrok gets up from his box and starts to limp towards her core.

"Stay back." She warns again.

Rastrok ignores the warning and continues walking towards the core until he is standing right in front of the core. He gently puts a hand on the AI.

"Beautiful." He whispers in Eliksni.

He removes his hand and limps back to his box. He drops onto it and stares at the core longingly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The depressive voice says sarcastically.

"Yes. Never seen machine so beautiful." He responds.

"Oh please." The cheerful voice chimes in. "I'm a mess." the depressive voice takes over.

Before Rastrok can respond Natasha returns. She carries a massive container.

"I'm back and I brought your ether." She says happily.

Rastrok gets up again and rushes over to the guardian. "That...ether…?" He says pointing to the container.

"Eyup there was a prime servitor that happened to drop outside. I and a couple of guardians destroyed it and I extracted the ether from it. I did most of the work."

"Great Machine preserve," Rastrok whispers under his breath. He reaches for the container but the Natasha steps in his way.

"I'll give it to you under one condition," Natasha says with glee.

"Any price," Rastrok says confidently.

"I want to see you consume it."

Rastrok lets out an uncomfortable shudder. "Very well."

Rastrok takes the container and searches for a port. He finds it and opens the port. He removes one of the pipes from his helmet and sticks it into the port then turns it causing it to lock into place. He leans back and starts to breathe deeply.

Natasha leans towards him. "Is this how you consume it. It looks like this is going to take a while."

Rastrok takes a quick peek at her. "Have to go slow. Too much ether. Too fast. Death."

"I see." Natasha writes in her small pad.

Rastrok goes back to focusing on his breathing. As he consumes the ether his breaths get deeper. His body starts to grow ever so slightly with each breath.

"Something is happening and I'm scared." The cheerful voice chimes in.

His armor starts to crack and shatter as he grows. His helmet shatters completely, but the ventilator stays intact. As he finishes the cannister he stands at roughly 10'4. He towers over the 6'2 Natasha. Natasha does not notice the height difference as she hastily writes in her pad. Nat looks up from her pad.

"Wow, that was fast," Nat says slightly surprised. "So how would you have died if you went even faster?"

"If gone faster." He points to the ventilator. "Would have shattered."

"And what's this." She uses her pencil to tap Rastroks exoskeleton. "Is this some type of interior armor?"

"Exoskeleton. Keeps insides protected." He says as he pulls away the bandages that covered his wounds. "Ether heals well." The holes created from the arc knife are gone completely with no trace of damage even being taken.

"Amazing, so ether for fallen is both food and medicine."

"In sense."

"Fascinating."

"Captain I'm sorry for interrupting, but can we-" The cheery voice starts to say. "Learn why the Fallen was almost killed by its own."

"Ah yes I had almost forgotten, thank you Failsafe," Nat says. "Why were you almost dead when I found you, and where's the rest of your crew? You had four in all if I'm not mistaken." She questions.

"Crew taken by Drepis. Captain of Dusk. Left me dying to save face. Took crew as hostage. Will release soon." Rastrok responds. "I and crew exiles. No house. No 'Friends'. Will die on planet. Vex or otherwise."

"Why don't you just start a new House?" Nat questions. "It can't be that difficult."

"Difficult? No. Finding Kell? Difficult. Finding ether servitor? Difficult. Forming House impossible." Rastrok responds regretfully.

"Does your kell have to be a fallen?"

"Prefered, but no. Kell can be anything. Just need followers to be kell."

"I could be your Kell." Nat offers.

"Kell no guardian." Rastrok rejects. "Guardian cause more fight between Houses. More fight means extinction happen faster. Kell has to be wise. Older better." He says.

"If you need old you should just make Failsafe your Kell." Nat jokes.

"Captain, I don't appreciate that joke." The cheerful failsafe says.

Rastrok thinks about it. "Yes." He says.

Natasha looks at him confused. "It was a joke." Rastrok looks at her without blinking. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. This is best choice. Eliksni follow machines. Failsafe machine of past. Powerful Kell." Rastrok says standing up. "Kell never dies, and no look like Kell. Perfect."

"Captain?" Failsafe says depressed.

Natasha thinks about it. "He's right."

"Captain!?"

Natasha also stands up. "You don't look like a fallen so they won't suspect that you're the Kell of a House. Considering if this House becomes popular you will always be protected from any dangerous Fallen and Vex. It would put my mind at ease if you would accept this proposal Failsafe." Natasha explains.

Failsafe remains quiet. Rastrok leaves the hull to the outside leaving Natasha and Failsafe alone.

"Guardian are you sure about this." Ghost says from behind Natasha.

Natasha flinches upon hearing the ghost. "Jeez don't scare me like that! Where have you been? You've been quiet this whole entire time!"

"I was thinking about this precedent and was thinking of a solution." The ghost says.

"And?" Natasha questions.

"I believe your choice is the right one. Considering this Fallen's loyalty to his pledge. If this works out we won't have to continuously check on Nessus for any dangers to Failsafe. This could save the Vanguard resources." The ghost explains. "What do you think Failsafe."

"I will do whatever my Captain commands of me," Failsafe says cheerfully.

"Even if it is a stupid idea," Failsafe says depressed.

"Then it's settled," Natasha says. "We'll let Rastrok know when he gets back."

"Let me know what?" Rastrok says from behind Nat.

Nat turns around to see the Fallen towering over her fully equipped in armor in his size. On his right arm, he bears a metal plate fastened by a strap of leather. His belt holds an arc knife.

"Failsafe will agree to be your Kell."

"Good. I thought of House name."

"Really, what is it?" Nat asks

"I….am also curious," Failsafe says depressively.

Rastrok lifts the metal plate high in the air so that the word emblazoned on it can be seen. The word "EXODUS" stands out from the jagged plate.

"House of Exodus!" Rastrok states loudly. "I am Baron to Kell Failsafe of Exodus Black!" He shouts in the loudest voice he can. His voice reverberates through the hull. He walks towards the AI core and kneels in front of it. "May our House grow mighty. What are your orders for your Baron."

"Excellent choice friendly fallen!" Failsafe says cheerfully. "As your first order go and save your crew."

"As my Kell commands!" He says proudly as he leaves the hull.

"You seem like you're enjoying yourself Failsafe." The ghost says.

"Friendly ghost! Are you jealous that I'm a kell and you're not." Failsafe says happily.

"Let's leave guardian. I believe our work here is done." The ghost says.

"Yes, We have a lot to report to Zavala," Natasha says proudly.


	5. Chapter 5: Phase 1

Rastrok finds himself outside the Exodus Black hull, alone. His armor is shattered in places due to the growth phase, and only the cloak and tasset fit him. A single transmitter hangs from his ear tuned to a specific frequency.

He walks toward the old encampment once occupied by Drepis's crew. As he walks there, he passes by the spot where he was almost killed, the blood still painting the water a dark hue of purple. He makes it to the outpost unharassed and enters.

Upon entering the outpost, he is greeted by an almost wholly scavenged room that once served as the meeting hall. His interest, however, is not this room, but the adjoining room the Captain's quarters. Much to Rastroks fortunes, the Captains Quarters were never scavenged, and on the small human-sized table that lays in the middle lies a map. The map has all the locations on Nessus where Fallen can find sanctuary. Rastrok takes the map and leaves the quarters. As he enters the meeting hall, he hears voices just outside speaking in Eilenski. He takes cover against a wall and listens in.

"I'm sure he was here…" One voice says worriedly.

"And I'm sure he's dead." A feminine fallen voice says curtly.

Another voice intervenes, but rather than saying anything, makes noises with its mouth.

The last voice is the closest to the door. Rastrok busts through the door and grabs hold of the closest Fallen he can and raises them above his head. He makes sure to put his hands on the head and legs of the Fallen to rip it in half. In front of him are two vandals, and in his hands, he holds a rather small dreg.

"Skree Skree!" The dreg in Rastrok's grasp begs.

"Captain!?" The two vandals say simultaneously.

"Efevrok? Beraks?" Rastrok says with surprise. He looks up at the dreg. "Kerkos?" He lowers the dreg and holds it with both hands under its armpits, almost like a child.

"Captain, it's us! Your crew has returned!" Efevrok says proudly.

"What happened to you. We thought you were dead." Beraks asks nonchalantly. She looks to Efevrok, who gives her a death stare. "I thought you were dead."

Rastrok hugs Kerkos tightly and rubs her head with his free hand. "I thought I had lost you all." He says quietly.

"Not yet, Captain. Not yet." Beraks assures. "So mind telling us why your half-naked and so big all of a sudden. Last we saw you were bleeding your guts out."

"It's a long story which I'll tell you later, but just know that I have found a kell and have been named Baron of a House," Rastrok says with distinction.

"A new House? Are you sure you Drepis didn't stab you in the head?" Beraks asks.

Rastrok lets out a slight chuckle. "Yes, I'm sure I'm sane, but I admit it does sound far fetched."

"What's the name of this House? It must be pretty small to go unnoticed by House Dusk." Efevrok interrupts.

"Yes, it is quite small. The name of this new House is the House of Exodus, and I'm a baron of it. Currently, the only members are the Kell and me." Rastrok explains. "However, I would like all of you to join me."

The two vandals look at each other then back to Rastrok.

"Well, of course, we will," Beraks assures.

Efevrok lets out a laugh. "I mean, where else would we go."

Kerkos lets out a chirp of agreement.

"Then it's settled then," Rastrok says, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I will not be going through this endeavor by myself."

"Our loyalty lies with you till death, Captain," Beraks says, almost annoyed. "Don't forget."

Rastrok lets out a scoff. "You must forgive me for forgetting." He looks toward the Exodus Black hull. "Come, there is much to discuss, and this is not the place to discuss it." Rastrok beckons to his crew to follow.

The crew, now whole again, walk toward the Exodus Black. They walk cautiously, avoiding Fallen of the Dusk and make it to the entrance of the Exodus Black. They stop in front of the hall.

"Let me go first," Rastrok says.

Rastrok walks forward and disappears into thin air.

"Captain!?" Efevrok says, disparaged.

"What Efevrok?" The disembodied voice of Rastrok asks.

The crew looks around, confused.

"Where did you go?" Efevrok asks the disembodied voice.

"Right in front of you," Rastrok says, his head poking out detached from his body. "There is active camouflage to deter intruders from coming in."

Efevrok lets out an angry sigh. "You scared me, Captain."

"Sorry. I knew you were going to freak out, and I couldn't resist." Rastrok says slyly. "Anyway, come in everything is set up for you to meet the Kell."

The crew walks cautiously through the active camouflaged wall. As the crew enter, they are brought into a room with a massive core in the far end of it. The square-shaped core has a center dot that glows blue, almost like an eye. This "eye" seems to follow the crew as they make their way into the center of the room. They cautiously look around, keeping their backs to each other.

"Hello, friendly Fallen crew!" A cheery voice echoes through the room.

This voice startles the crew, and they lay prone on the ground aiming their weapons towards the core. Rastrok quickly stands in front of them, his arms outstretched to protect the core.

"That's not a good response." A depressive voice chimes in.

Rastrok turns his head towards the core, his body remains to protect the core. "They are just scared, that's all. They'll get used to it."

"Get used to what Captain? Why do you talk to that box?" Efevrok asks.

"That BOX is our new Kell," Rastrok says. "Lower your weapons."

The crew does as commanded and lower their weapons. Rastrok, in turn, moves from in front of the core and moves to its side. The crew stands in the darkroom illuminated by the blue eye.

"Hello, friendly Fallen." The cheery voice returns. "My name is Failsafe. I am the core of the Colony ship Exodus Black. I am now also Kell of House of Exodus."

"Kell Failsafe?" Efevrok asks disbelievably. He looks to Rastrok and points to the core. "Our new Kell is a servitor?"

"No. Our new Kell is greater than any servitor could possibly be. Our new Kell once sailed across the stars controlling this behemoth of a ship before any of us were even born." Rastrok explains. "She is greater than any previous Kell. In terms of knowledge."

"Oh, Baron, you flatter me," Failsafe chirps. "Please continue with the compliments." The depressive voice chimes in.

Beraks looks to the core. "So, you're telling me this servitor is going to command us?"

"No, I will still command all crew operations and planning. Our Kell will oversee our operations and give us intel when needed." Rastrok explains. "Any more questions?"

Beraks and Efevrok look at each other than to Rastrok.

"Are you completely ok with this Captain," Efevrok asks sincerely. "This has never been done before in the history of our people, or at least not with good results."

Rastrok moves toward Efervrok and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I have never been sure of anything as I am of this. Will you join me in making history?" Rastrok asks.

"You already know our answer, Captain," Efevrok says.

Rastrok nods then look toward Failsafe's core. They all kneel in front of the core

"By Fallen Law, we pledge our lives and loyalty to you, our Kell." Beraks and Efevrok say in unison. "May our House grow mighty!" They shout to the point it echoes in the room.

"May our House grow mighty," Failsafe says joyfully.

The crew get off their knees and look toward Rastrok.

"Now that the pledges are out of the way now begins the promotions," Rastrok chirps.

"Promotions?" Efevrok asks, slightly confused.

"Yes. I am no longer a Captain, and this House needs Captains. I'm promoting both you and Beraks to the rank of Captain."

"What!?" Beraks and Efevrok say in unison.

"Yes, it's true. Because of help from a certain guardian, we have plenty of ether to allow the promotion and maintenance of two Captains. Unfortunately, Kerkos will remain a dreg.

"I can understand Efevrok being made Captain, but myself," Beraks says unsure. "There could be a better use of the ether."

"No, I need two Captains for my plans," Rastrok says bluntly. "It's essential that everything goes according to the plan to make our House successful."

"You mind telling us what these plans are Cap-I mean Baron," Efevrok says.

Rastrok thinks to himself. "Yes, I believe I can tell you phase 1 of the plan." Rastrok looks to his crew. "Phase 1 is recruitment. We need more bodies in the House to continue with Phase 2." Rastrok explains. "I need two Captains with at least fifteen vandals between the two to make Phase 2 work."

"I see. You just want us to build up our forces so we can fortify our position basically." Efevrok adds to what Rastrok said.

"Exactly. Right now, we are in a precarious position if the House of Dusk were to catch onto us." Rastrok says dreadfully. "I would rather not attract their ire and risk our Kell."

"I would prefer to stay alive," Failsafe says depressively.

"Uh, Captain." Beraks interrupts.

"Yes, Beraks," Rastrok says, suppressing his annoyance.

"Can we do something about your "attire,"" Beraks says slightly embarrassed and shields her eyes.

Rastrok looks down and realizes how he looks with only a loincloth covering his private regions and a ripped cloak covering a small portion of his broad back.

"Yes, I suppose if you could whip something up quickly, that would be beneficial to our plans," Rastrok says with slight embarrassment.

"As you command Baron," Beraks says, relieved as she leaves the room.

"While Beraks is gone, do you mind explaining to me how you escaped from Drepis?" Rastrok asks, taking a seat on the ground.

Efevrok takes a seat as well. "Well, its nothing too extreme Captain. As soon as his men left you for dead, they let us go after traveling a few miles away." Efevrok explains. "According to the first-mate, Drepis didn't want any "bad blood" between you and him."

"Bad-blood? Hah!" Rastrok lets out a laugh. "Bad blood between the two of us is one way of putting it. He's going to be a thorn in our side if we don't either kill him or make him leave Nessus."

"I figured you would say that, Captain." Efevrok lets out a laugh as well. "So, what colors are we flying now?"

"I'm thinking a banner of with a field of black and a picture of the core in white in the foreground. Symbolize our Kell and her ship."

"I think that's a great idea friendly Fallen," Failsafe chirps.

"Glad you agree." Rastrok turns towards Failsafe. "It's good that the guardian uploaded they're Fallen speak to your data files. Makes communication way easier."

"Yes. It was quite nice of the friendly ghost to do that. However, Baron, you must work on your common speak if you wish to communicate with the guardians." Failsafe says depressively.

"As my Kell commands," Rastrok says, nodding his head.

"I'm back." Beraks voice calls from outside. She enters the room with all four arms holding plates and cloth of every type.

"Is that my new equipment?" Rastrok asks.

"Yes, Captain. It was hastily made due to the circumstances and lack of an engineering wing, but it'll due for now." Beraks says, slightly proud.

"I'm sure it'll look and protect me just fine," Rastrok says, petting Beraks head.

Rastrok takes the plates and cloth from Beraks and puts them on. Failsafe watches from her side of the room as what seems to be a random assortment of fabric becomes bindings and fur. She watches as scrap plate becomes armor and a helmet that fits the massive fallen perfectly. As she scans for data relating to how this comes to pass, nothing comes up, and she can only watch as the elusive way of Fallen crafting happens in front of her.

The cloak is a pure white, and Rastrok's right shoulder pad is reinforced heavier than the average Fallen Captain armor. The bindings of his are heavily reinforced around his last two arms. His leather-based armor is generic to most Captains, but bear purple blood stains as if they were worn before. On his right shoulder pad, the word "Exodus" is emblazoned in a dark red, which contrasts the white shoulder pad.

"How does it look," Rastrok asks.

"Looks perfect to me, just need to dye the cloak House colors, and it'll be complete," Beraks assures.

"Efevrok and I already discussed what the House banner will be. I will update you on it later." Rastrok says. "Now, then, to continue phase 1."

Rastrok moves to the side of the core and pulls out two flasks contained a white viscous gas. He returns to Efevrok and Beraks and hands them both the vials.

"When you're ready," Rastrok says. "Phase 1 begins when you want it too. You're my crew. We do everything together or not at all."

Efevrok is the first to remove his ducts and attach them to the flask. He breathes in profoundly, completely emptying the container. As he breathes his clothes stretch and expands, however, they do not shatter as Rastroks did. He grows a foot and reaches a height of 6'7. He crushes the flask with his hand and attaches the duct back to his helmet.

Beraks watches Efevrok and looks at her flask cautiously. She slowly removes her duct and attaches it to the vial. She breathes are steadier and slower. The bottle empties agonizingly slow. Her clothes stretch, and the bindings rip around her arms. She grows to 6'4. She takes the empty flask and throws it to the ground shattering on impact. She attaches the duct back to her helmet and continues to breath steady.

"Good," Rastrok says proudly. "That amount of ether should last you a while."

Efevrok looks at his hands deeply and examines them. "Is this what it feels to be promoted. It's…. intoxicating."

"It's almost too intoxicating." Rastrok puts his hand on Efevrok's shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "Remember that feeling and know that you shall feel it again." He looks towards Beraks, who looks straight at him. "Something wrong, Beraks?"

"Nothing, my Baron." She says coyly.

Rastrok looks at her strangely. "Now that you are promoted, let Phase 1 begin. Just remember to keep the location of our Kell a secret. Occupy the old outpost and set it as our new forward base." Rastrok commands.

Efevrok and Beraks nod and leave the Exodus Black leaving Kerkos, Rastrok, and Failsafe alone.

"Well, that was weird to watch," Failsafe says depressively.

Rastrok sits down, and Kerkos sits on his lap. He puts a hand on her head and gently brushes it. "Yes, it was. Ether does strange things to us. It possible to completely change a Fallen's personality by giving them lots of ether."

"Did your personality change?" Failsafe asks, depressed.

"Yes, it did. I find myself with a strange sense of wanton aggression." Rastrok says, almost scared. "The feeling of wanting to crush the heads of my enemies between my hands."

"I see," Failsafe chirps. "And what about your recently promoted crew?"

"Hard to say about Efevrok. He seems to show early signs of ether addiction. He might turn to dark ether if he becomes truly addicted." Rastrok explains. "Beraks, on the other hand, might have awakened her natural need to breed. Plentiful ether combined with a strong male is a match for breeding if I ever heard of one."

"I see, so their personalities have changed. The Captain will be overjoyed with all this new data." Failsafe says joyfully.

"Ugh. Don't mention her and data. Having her watch me consume ether was weird in itself." Rastrok says while yawning. "Kerkos, wake me up in two hours."

Kerkos nods as Rastrok reclines on his back and nods off.


End file.
